Clueless
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Yu dan Naoto menghadapi keadaan yang super awkward. Namun ke-clueless-an mereka berdua mengenai cinta malah membuat situasi semakin aneh.


**Title: **Clueless  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance, Humour  
><strong>Rated:<strong> K+  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Megami Tensei  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Persona 4 © ATLUS, ANIPLEX  
><strong>Warning: <strong>YūNaoto, awalnya ingin bikin _fluff_, tapi entah mengapa ini yang keluar. OOC, _second person's _POV―Naoto.  
><strong>AN: **Halo, saya di sini lagi~ Saya memang bermaksud nge-_publish_ beberapa YūNaoto sebelum balik merantau ke _fandom_ lain lagi. Entah ini FFic terakhir sebelum balik merantau, atau akan ada satu FFic lagi, saya juga pribadi tidak tahu. Uhm, jadi ini ceritanya setelah _social link_ Naoto sudah agak-agak tinggi gitu, nggak kasi' tahu pasnya, soalnya sudah lama ndak main dan... lupa di _rank_ berapa itu _scene_ apa *_sighs_* Ya, selamat membaca sajalah.

* * *

><p>Kau menghela nafas panjang. Entah sudah berapa lama kau tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan <em>Senpai<em>-mu (tidak―kau tidak membicarakan _Senpai_-mu dalam artian luas, namun tertuju pada salah satu saja.) Seminggu? Tidak―mungkin dua atau tiga minggu. Ia tidak pernah lagi mencarimu ketika kau pulang sekolah, ia juga tidak lagi menerima tawaranmu menghabiskan waktu ketika jam istirahat.

Terkadang kau melihatnya melewati _lobby_ dengan Yosuke-_senpai _dan Kanji-_kun_, kadang Chie-_senpai _dan Yukiko-_senpai_. Terkadang juga dua temannya dari klub basketnya―atau mungkin temannya dari klub drama. Sesekali Rise-_san_ juga ada di belakangnya dan mereka pulang dengan... senyum di wajah.

(―dan kau hanya bisa meremas celanamu untuk menahan semua kesedihan itu.)

Ah―kau memang tidak punya hak untuk menentukan dengan siapa ia pulang, benar? Tapi, tetap saja kau merasa―kosong tanpanya.

Kau memutar badanmu, menghadap langit-langit dan perlahan memijit pelipismu. Hari ini hari Minggu―dan lagi-lagi kau tak ada kegiatan. Begitu kesalnya kau dengan kesenggangan waktumu ini―karena dengan ini kau menjadi terus memikirkan kakak kelasmu yang satu ini. Kau menutup mata dan merenggangkan badanmu. Sekali lagi―wajahnya muncul di otakmu.

Kau segera membuka mata dan mengerjapkannya ketika samar-samar mendengar bunyi bel. Kau duduk di kasurmu dan mencoba menajamkan pendengaranmu―dan kali ini kau mendengarnya lagi. Maka kau turun dari kasur berukuran _king size_ itu dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruanganmu―menuju pintu utama rumahmu.

Baru terlintas di pikiranmu ketika kau menyadari tidak ada yang membukakan pintu―Yakushiji-_san_ sedang tidak ada di sini. Ia sedang ada tugas penting dan ikut dengan kakekmu. Kau menghela nafas, entah siapa yang datang berkunjung ke rumahmu ini.

Bunyi bel itu berbunyi lagi, seakan orang di luar sudah tidak sabar untuk dibukakan pintu. Kau hanya mendesah atas ketidaksabaran _tamu_mu ini. Kau mengintip dari _peephole_ untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan―astaga, sungguh tak pernah terpikirkan di otak cemerlangmu bahwa orang yang dari tadi kau pikirkan akan ada di depanmu begini.

"Na-Narukami-_senpai_!" kau berseru. Ia yang ada di balik pintu tentu dapat mendengarmu―maka ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke _peephole_ itu, ia mengangkat tangannya dan membalas, "Halo, Shirogane-_san_." Kau mengerutkan alismu, "A-ada apa―_Senpai_... kemari?" tanyamu.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan kelihatannya melihat sesuatu di bawah sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya kepadamu lewat _peephole_ lagi. "Hn... aku membawa dua mangkuk _nikudon_ Aiyā yang masih panas, kau mau makan bersama?"

Wajahmu sedikit memerah oleh kalimatnya, kau berdeham, "Ke-kenapa tidak makan bersama Yōsuke-_senpai _dan yang la-lain saja? Atau mungkin Kanji-_kun_... Chie-_senpai_?"

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak suka _nikudon_? Ah, aku akan segera minta diantarkan yang lain jika kau mau―"

"―bu-bukan itu! Ma-maksudku... ke-kenapa _Senpai_ mengajakku...?" tanyamu dengan wajah yang semakin panas. Kau tahu―ini hanya ajakan makan siang yang... biasa. Namun tetap saja―ia datang ke rumahmu tiba-tiba dan―dan menurutmu itu sesuatu yang... spesial.

Narukami-_senpai_ menggaruk pipinya sebelum tersenyum lembut, "Ah―aku... hanya merasa ingin makan bersamamu."

Kau perlahan terduduk di lantai dan memeluk lututmu, apa-apaan kau bertingkah seperti wanita seperti ini? Wajahmu memerah, bahkan sampai ke telingamu―kau sudah seperti para gadis-gadis yang ada di _manga-manga _yang Rise-_san _(paksa) kau baca saja.

"Uh, Shirogane-_san_? Apa mungkin, kau sudah makan siang? Atau... kau tidak ingin makan denganku?"

"Ti-tidak, ah―maksudku ya, a-aku akan makan denganmu, _Senpai_. Hanya saja―tu-tunggu sebentar!" kau menarik topimu agak bawah sebelum kau berdiri. Kau berdeham dan memasang tampang _cuek_mu sebelum membuka pintu. Kau dapat melihat _Senpai_-mu di depan pintu dengan sebuah kantong di tangan.

Kau menggaruk pelipismu, lalu berdiri menyingkir agar sang tamu dapat masuk, "Si-silahkan masuk, _Senpai_..."

Ia mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahmu, kemudian kau menutup pintu dan mengikutinya di belakang. "A-aku... akan mengambil minuman..." ucapmu. Kau berlari kecil ke arah dapur dan menyiapkan dua cangkir teh, lalu menaruhnya di atas nampan dan membawanya ke ruang makan―di mana Yū-_senpai_ berada.

Kau menaruhnya di atas meja dan menimbulkan bunyi benturan kecil antara nampan dan meja. Kau menoleh ke arah _Senpai_-mu yang sedang melihat-lihat pajangan penghargaanmu yang kau raih sewaktu kecil. Ia menghadap padamu, "―ini semua... penghargaanmu?"

Kau mengerjapkan matamu, dan kemudian menarik topimu ke bawah, "A-ah, i-iya..."

Ia tersenyum dan mendekatimu. Ia menarik keluar kursi meja makanmu dan duduk. Kau melakukan hal yang sama―duduk di sebuah kursi di dekatnya. Ia mengeluarkan dua mangkuk _nikudon _yang tertutup rapat pada kotaknya. Ia mengambil satu dan memberikannya padamu―dan kemudian mengambil satu lagi untuk ia nikmati sendiri.

Kau ambil sumpitmu dan mematahkannya menjadi dua, "_I-itadakimasu._" Kau langsung saja menyantap makananmu, kau tidak peduli dengan _Senpai_-mu―lagipula kau juga tak berani menatapnya.

"Hei, Shirogane-_san_..."

Kau mengerutkan alismu, "I-iya, _Senpai_?"

"Aku suka padamu."

Hening. Otakmu masih belum bisa bekerja dengan baik walau otak itu sudah terasah dengan baik. Kau menjatuhkan sumpitmu ke atas meja sebelum berteriak, "APAA!" kau langsung menutupi wajahmu dengan kedua tanganmu. Wajahmu merah, begitu juga dengan telingamu―terasa sekali panasnya.

"Aa―" Narukami-_senpai_ menggaruk pipinya, "―apakah aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

Kau membenamkan wajahmu di atas meja, sungguh kau tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan lagi sekarang. Otakmu mulai berpikir keras―di novel detekftif milikmu, tentu tidak ada adegan di mana sang detektif mendapat pernyataan cinta. Maka―oke, bagaimana dengan _manga_ milik Rise-_san_? Otakmu mulai berpikir keras. Dan―oh, tidak. Sejauh yang kau ingat, tidak ada adegan di mana seorang gadis mendapat pernyataan cinta ketika mereka sedang makan. Yang ada itu―sang gadis dinyatakan cinta di bawah pohon _sakura_, atau mungkin di tengah keramaian seperti festival dan semacamnya.

Sekarang―apa yang harus kau lakukan?

Kau mendengar suara Narukami-_senpai_ menghela nafas, kau meliriknya sejenak. Ia tampak... bingung?

"Ma-maafkan aku kalau aku memang lancang atau apa. Aku sudah coba bertanya pada yang lain mengenai ini―berhubung aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang masalah cinta. Dan mereka bilang―aku harus menyatakan perasaanku saat suasana sedang sepi dan kau terlihat tidak berani menatapku. Jadi, aku pikir tadi adalah saat yang tepat," jelasnya.

Kau menaikkan alismu, wajahmu masih kau sembunyikan di antara lenganmu, "_Me-mereka_...?"

Ia mengangguk, "Yōsuke, Satonaka-_san_, Amagi-_san_, Kanji, Kujikawa-_san_, Kō, Daisuke, dan yang lainnya."

_Jadi itulah mengapa ia tampak sering menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka akhir-akhir ini_, pikirmu. Kau perlahan mengangkat kepalamu. Kau menatap iris abunya dengan iris birumu. Kau membuka bibirmu, hanya untuk ditutup kembali karena kau tak tahu apa yang harus kau katakan.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." ucap _Senpai_-mu.

Kau menggigit bibirmu, "_Se-Senpai _tidak melakukan ke-kesalahan..." balasmu. Sekali lagi, hening menyelimuti kalian berdua.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita makan saja?" ajaknya. Kau segera mengangguk dan menghabiskan _nikudon_-mu. Sepanjang acara makan siang itu kalian lewati dalam kesunyian, kadang bunyi jam dinding terdengat dan menemani kalian. Ketika kalian berdua sudah selesai, kau membawa sisa makanan kalian ke dapur dan membereskannya. Ketika kau sampai di dapur, kau langsung meletakkannya di meja dan menghela nafas panjang, "A-apa-apaan ini ! Apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku―aku harus apa!" tanyamu pada dirimu sendiri.

Kau mulai mondar-mandir sana sini, dan akhirnya mendapat ide. Kau keluarkan telepon genggammu dari saku dan mencari-cari kontak di sana. Ketika menemukan nama yang kau cari, kau langsung menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan menempelkannya pada telingamu. Terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali sebelum suara riang di balik telepon itu menjawab, _"Moshi-moshi, Naoto-kun~ Ada apa?"_

"Ri-Rise-_san_! A-aku ingin meminta bantuanmu!" kau agak mengeraskan volume suaramu―menunjukkan kau sedang panik.

_"E-eh? Baiklah, ada apa?"_

* * *

><p>Kau menghampiri Narukami-<em>senpai<em> lagi dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kau mulai berpikir keras dalam otakmu―apa kau benar-benar harus melakukannya? Kau―seorang Pangeran Detektif, melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu? Kau menelan ludah. Kau tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat seperti yang Rise-_san _katakan dan seharusnya semua akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"He-hei... Shirogane-_san... _Apa kau masih marah?" tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya. Kau segera menggelengkan kepalamu kuat, "Ti-tidak! A-aku sama sekali tidak marah―sungguh!" Ia tampak lega dengan pernyataanmu. Ia menatapmu sejenak lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah... aku..."

Kau menggigit bibirmu. Keadaan semakin tidak nyaman saja.

Tiba-tiba saja Narukami-_senpai_ berdiri dari kursinya. Ia tersenyum _nervous_ dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu keluar. Ia langsung saja membalikkan badannya dan tampak seakan sudah siap pulang. Kau langsung bangkit dari dudukmu. _Ini dia_, serumu dalam hati.

Kau langsung memeluknya dari belakang dan mengeratkan pelukanmu. _Senpai_ tampak terkejut dengan apa yang kau lakukan, "Eh?" Ia berusaha menghadapmu, namun kau memeluknya begitu erat sehingga ia jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu. Lagipula kau juga menyembunyikan wajahmu di punggungnya.

"Shi-Shirogane-_san_?"

"Ja-jangan! Biarkan saja... aku seperti ini. Aku hanya... ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan―dan..." kau mulai memutar otakmu keras. Kau mulai mengingat-ingat kata-kata yang tadi Rise-_san_ suruh kau hafal dan katakan. Kau menggertakkan gigimu, bagaimana bisa otak cemerlangmu lupa dengan kalimat pendek yang Rise-_san _tadi suruh kau hafal!

"... da-dan?" ia mengulangi kalimatmu yang belum selesai kau katakan itu.

"... dan... uh..." kau memejamkan matamu erat, _ayo, berpikir, berpikir_! Ah―kau akhirnya ingat!

"―dan aku tak ingin _Senpai_ melihat wajahku saat ini," kau menelan ludah, ini dia bagian yang paling kau benci, "A-aku―me-mencintaimu! Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu! Ka-karena itu, _Se-Senpai _jangan tinggalkan a-aku sendiri. A-aku takkan bi-bisa hidup tanpa _Se-Senpai_. Te-tetaplah di sini be-bersamaku!"

Kau memejamkan matamu erat, tak pernah terlintas di pikiranmu sekalipun bahwa kau akan mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang biasa ada di _shoujo_ _manga_ ini. Kau tahu―kau tahu wajahmu saat ini sangat, sangat merah. Kau bahkan punya pemikiran untuk mengurung dirimu di rumah dan tidak mau keluar lagi setelah ini. Ini benar-benar amat memalukan untukmu.

"Shiroga―tidak... Naoto..." ia bergumam.

Kau menggigit bibirmu kuat-kuat, _apakah cara Rise-san akan berhasil_?

"U-uh... Pe-pertama... terima kasih, Naoto, sudah membalas perasaanku. Ta-tapi, a-aku..." Eh? Te-tetapi? Apa mungkin _Senpai _sudah terlanjur marah padamu? Atau mungkin... tadi kau telah salah mengingat dan malah salah berbicara?

"―aku sebenarnya hanya ingin ke toilet. Tidak akan lama... kok," jawabnya.

... Sekali lagi kau benar-benar merasa ingin hilang dari dunia ini. Kau perlahan melepaskan pelukanmu dan membiarkan _Senpai_-mu pergi. Sungguh―kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan tadi ia menunjuk ke arah toilet―bukan pintu keluar. Kau lupa arah keduanya itu sama.

Tiba-tiba ponselmu berdering, kau mengangkatnya tanpa memperhatikan layar lagi. "Shirogane Naoto di sini."

_"Yoo~ Naoto-kun, jadi, bagaimana perkembangannya? Berhasil?"_ tanya suara sang mantan idola di seberang sana. Kau menundukkan kepalamu dalam-dalam dan memasang tampang depresi.

"Aku... ingin mati saja..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bisa-bisanya saya nge-_publish_ di _fandom_ tersayang ini dengan FFic nista saya ini "orz Ma-maaf kalau ini terkesan _plotless_ habis. Soalnya saya itu jujur―awalnya nulis dengan tujuan _fluff_, tapi ide di otak itu belum bulat, jadi sampai pertengahan ditinggalin dan setelah dilanjutin kembali, nggak ada ide buat nyambung _fluff_ sama sekali. Ujung-ujung malah jadi gaje gini *meneteskan air mata* Ah, tapi jujur, setelah dibikin-bikin, entah kenapa saya semakin merasa YūNaoto itu manis banget~ Apalagi di _anime_ itu Yū nampak _clueless_ mengenai cinta, dan Naoto apalagi. Jadinya makin manis gitu! Eh, eh, _btw_, a-ada yang bersedia meninggalkan _review_ di FFic saya yang nista ini?


End file.
